Gnome Chompsky
Gnome Chompsky is a Gnome adopted by Toby. He at first was a pest which Jim was supposed to kill, but he spared the little gnome, who took up residence in a dollhouse in Toby's room. He was later sent through a Fetch into the Darklands to find Enrique and returned with a message for Jim from Gunmar. History Backstory Part One (Trollhunters) Rouge Gnome At first, Chompksy was a pest Jim was tasked to get rid of, even after the gnome took his amulet. After Jim used a Furgulator to shrink himself, they engage in battle until Jim manages to don his armor and captures him. The next day, after Toby failed to kill the gnome, Jim was stuck in Toby's dollhouse and wait for the Furgulator's effect to wear off, while do a Spanish presentation. The gnome then attacks Jim for the dollhouse until Jim restraints him and grows back to normal size. When it is later revealed that the gnome only wanted a home, Jim decided to take care of him with Toby as his caretaker. Toby then names him "Gnome Chompsky". Making himself at Home Venturing into the Darklands Message From Gunmar Part Two (Trollhunters) Rescuing Jim Kidnapped by Blood Goblins Part Three (Trollhunters) Saving the Familiars Part One (3 Below) Aja's Serrator Physical Appearance Like all gnomes, Chompsky has black eyes, a large nose, white hair and bread, razor-sharp teeth, and a red pointy hat. He wears a gray shirt with a brown buckle, fingerless gloves, and brown boots. After escaping the Darklands, he loses half of his pointy horn on top of his head, as it was cut off by Gunmar. Personality Chompsky is a hyperactive, chatty, somewhat crazy, and unpredictable gnome, possibly due to being alone for so long. His chatty attitude makes it hard for everyone to understand, expect NotEnrique and Toby (to a degree). Like all gnomes, he has a short temper and habit of turning extremely angry towards anyone. Despite his aggressive nature, he's shown loyalty and bravery towards his friends, and often gives them compassion, even a heartwarming speech, like the one he gave to NotEnrique. Powers & Abilities Gnome Physiology As a gnome, Chompsky is smaller, agile, and faster than any troll, as well as possessing great durability. He can run at great speeds, making him almost impossible to catch. He also has sharp teeth that are strong enough to dig holes and bite at great speed. Chompsky also had a drill-like horn under his hat that can pierce through rock, but Gunmar breaks his horn when he found Gnome Chompsky in the Darklands. Skilled Fighter Despite his relatively small size, Chompsky has demonstrated being capable of fighting well on his own against bigger opponents, such as Jim and Varvatos. He also uses the environment around him as an advantage to gain the upper hand. Equipment Red Pointy Hat Something common between gnomes, which hides his drill horn. It is a gnome's precious possession which, if stolen from, quickly anger and provoke them into attacking. Serrator Chompsky briefly acquires Aja's serrator (using it as a space bike for his fake doll girlfriend). He was able to use it to shield himself and fire its blasters, despite not knowing how it really works. He loses Aja's serrator after Stuart took it from him. Relationships Jim Lake Jr. Originally Jim had to hunt him down and kill him, but after realizing all his actions were for being alone and having a home, Jim caught him but decided to spare his life and give him to Toby instead. This acts made Chompsky develop a liking for Jim. Toby Domzalski After adopted him in his house, Chomsky and Toby develop a friendship and loyalty between the two. Apparently, Toby has develop the ability of easily understanding what Chompsky tried to tell. In 3 Below, we see Chompsky being impatient and angry because he wanted Toby to buy him a toy for his fake girlfriend. Blinky Galadrigal Initially, Blinky only saw Chompsky as a vermin and disagreed with the decision of Jim leaving him alive. But after Chompsky demonstrated his loyalty to his new friends, risking his life by entering the Darklands himself, Blinky changed this conception into a respectful one, seeing him as a friend and a valuable member of the team. Nancy Domzalski They don't have much interaction, but because Nancy's eye sight is bad, she confuses him as a cat, which is what permitted him to move freely inside the house. This sort of continues inclusively, even after she learned about the existence of the trolls. Episode Appearances Trivia *His name is a play on that of American linguist Noam Chomsky. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Gnomes Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Alive